Monday Mornings
by Robert 'Fox' Kitsune
Summary: Those Long Monday Mornings


**Monday Mornings**

JD opened the staff room door slowly, peeking through for any human life

_Well, that or Turk_

He laughed silently at his own joke and opened the door all the way, shutting it behind him. He shouldn't really be doing this only an hour into his shift, but that coffee machine was calling his name

"_Dr Dorean! Dr Dorean!"_

"I'm going as fast as I can" JD snapped at the inanimate object, before proceeding to watch it boil and pour himself a fresh cup. He took a seat and put his feet up on the table, closing his eyes and enjoying the liquids warmth.

He heard and felt a thud as his feet hit the ground. Opening his eyes, he saw his friend Turk. JD put the coffee on the table Turk had moved, and stood, an intense fury in his eyes

"When I am relaxing!" he told the surgical intern in a tone not to be messed with "NOONE interrupts me for any reason unless-"

Turk held up A Mcnutty Candy bar. JD accepted it

"All is forgiven" he told Turk as he sat back down "Consider yourself back in your lord's favour"

Turk crossed to the chair placed at a right angle to JD's and slumped back into it "Since when are you my Lord?"

JD set his Cup down on the coffee table to his right and faced Turk, his hands in a position of Prayer "Since I made you breakfast yesterday morning, Peasant, and you are now indebted to me"

"…."

"Hey, it was in the fine print!" JD argued

"The fine print of WHAT exactly?" Turk grinned

Thankfully, Dr Dorean was saved from answering by the entry of Carla, Turks live in girlfriend. A Hispanic Nurse and one of JD's best friends

"Hey baby" she smiled as she walked in

"Hey" JD answered with a wink. Carla shot him a sceptical look and curled up beside Turk, practically laying on the Surgeon

"Tired already, baby?" Turk asked, resting her head in his lap, running a hand through her hair

"Yeah" she yawned "I had to get here early. I was covering someone"

…_And you were up late last night. No….No JD….must Resist…urge….say….inappropriate….yet…witty…comment_

"Being up all of last night can't have helped!" he said cheerfully

_Why do I never listen to me?_

Carla frowned and looked over at him "Are the walls THAT thin?"

Behind her, Turk was furiously nodding

"Yes!" JD told her. Turk smiled

"Seriously, Bambi, I think you just wish YOU had been up all last night!" she winked

"Oh I was!" JD smiled smugly

Turks expression turned puzzled "Why?"

_Don't tell him about the washing up powder_

"I was…Reading….about…..Popcorn" he choked, wishing he hadn't said anything

At that moment Elliot walked in, saving JD from having to elaborate

"Greetings, Dr Reed" JD noted her arrival "How dies this day find you?"

Elliot didn't reply, and walked with all the elegance of a Zombie to one of the fridges, getting a coke. She sat beside JD, looking dead

"So THAT'S what you were doing last night" Carl grinned

That got her attention "What?"

"You two were getting it onnnnn" Sang Turk in a baby voice

"Oh PLEASE" Elliot spluttered "I have the good judgement not to make the same mistake AGAIN"

"Hey" JD said, pretending to be angry "We agreed that all reference to that would be 'the wonderful mistake' or 'JD's profession'"

Elliot smiled sceptically before dropping back into her stupor

"So what's wrong, Elliot?" Carla asked

"I got in today and Kelso's called for another four patients added to my roster!" She breathed "Why? Why me?"

JD considered "It MIGHT be that computer you broke…..or the patient you told was ugly….or maybe when you stepped on that blood donation and it went all over the-"

"I get it already!" Elliot grumbled, sipping her coke

"But it's not just you, sweetie" Carla comforted her "Kelso hates anyone not entirely evil"

"You know, I can't figure it out" Turk commented "Why does Kelso hate us so much?"

"MAYBE" came the voice of Doctor Cox from the doorway "Because you're all in here at 9-30 in the morning" He held the door open

_Maybe he's right_

The entire group rose as one and left the room swiftly, as Cox himself flicked on the television for his soap opera

_We are lazy lazy people_


End file.
